gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert's Rebellion (Complete Guide to Westeros)
"Robert's Rebellion" is part of the Complete Guide to Westeros, a special feature from Game of Thrones: The Complete First Season. '' Two versions were produced, reflecting very different recollections of the conflict: one narrated by Mark Addy as King Robert Baratheon and the other by Harry Lloyd as Prince Viserys Targaryen. Several more segments were produced under subsequent seasons' "Histories & Lore" heading. Synopsis Robert Baratheon Robert Baratheon reminisces on his glorious victories against the supporters of the Mad King Aerys II Targaryen. Viserys Targaryen Viserys Targaryen bitterly recalls the treachery of the Usurper Robert Baratheon putting an end to the Targaryen dynasty. Robert Baratheon's perspective '''Robert Baratheon:' Rebellion! The crimes of House Targaryen were too heinous to go unanswered. The noble Houses of Baratheon, Stark, and Arryn, united to oppose and overthrow the line of the cursed dragon kings. While Ned Stark and Arryn secured an alliance with the Tullys of Riverrun, I called the banners of Storm's End and rode out in force against the Mad King and his minions. Gods, those were some battles! Our first victory occurred at Summerhall where I faced off against an army of dragon loyalists and won three battles in a single day - three in one day! Seven hells, that was a glorious day! We tried to take Ashford Castle in the Reach, but the Tyrells beat us back. We had to regroup. My army was pursued north by Aerys's army and took refuge in the Stoney Sept in the Riverlands. When the Targaryen army entered the town, the sept bells tolled, a signal to the townspeople of the battle that was to come. As the Targaryens searched from house to house for me, the combined forces of Ned Stark and the Tullys swept into the city. Gods, what a day that was! It's now known as the Battle of the Bells. We overwhelmed the Mad King's forces and sent them scampering back to King's Landing. Aerys's son, Rhaegar, who started the whole damn thing, finally emerged from hiding in the South, and assembled his own army to face us. As for the Mad King, he must have been pissing himself. The battle that would decide the fate of the Seven Kingdoms occurred at the crossing of the Green Fork of the Trident river. Rhaegar commanded the royal host, which was some forty thousand strong. My forces were outnumbered by nearly five thousand men, but that didn't matter. They were fresh, but we were battle-hardened and had justice on our side. As the battle raged around us, I faced off with Rhaegar - the stag and the dragon right there in the ford of the river. I fought with the fury of ten men, raining blow after blow upon that vile prince before burying my war hammer in his chest. I hit him so hard, the rubies on his armor broke free, flinging them into the stream. They call it the Ruby Ford now. With that scum Rhaegar dead and the royal army shattered, our next move was to make for King's Landing. But I'd sustained a few wounds in the battle and was unable to ride. I sent Ned Stark to the capital to face the Mad King and make him pay for his crimes. Appearances Characters * Lord Robert Baratheon * King Aerys II Targaryen, the "Mad King" * Lord Eddard Stark * Lord Jon Arryn (mentioned) * Prince Rhaegar Targaryen Noble Houses * House Arryn * House Baratheon * House Stark * House Targaryen * House Tully * House Tyrell (mentioned) Places *The Crownlands **King's Landing ***Red Keep *The Riverlands ** Riverrun (mentioned) ** Harrenhal **Stoney Sept **The Trident ***Green Fork *The Stormlands **Summerhall *The Reach **Ashford (mentioned) Events * Robert's Rebellion ** Battle of Summerhall ** Battle of Ashford (mentioned) ** Battle of the Bells ** Battle of the Trident Viserys Targaryen's perspective Viserys Targaryen: The Targaryens, blood of the dragon and the last of Old Valyria, were loved by their subjects and admired far and wide as the greatest dynasty in the history of the western world. '' ''But the peace and prosperity of nearly three centuries of Targaryen rule were shattered by the Usurper, Robert Baratheon, and his band of traitors. House Baratheon owed its very existence to the Targaryens. Was it not Aegon the Dragon, himself, who elevated the bastard Orys Baratheon in the War of Conquest? And what of the Starks? The Lannisters? The Arryns of the Vale? '' ''All had been spared and allowed to keep their lands when Aegon could easily have wiped them out. Centuries later, the Usurper and his lackeys repaid Aegon's benevolence with treachery. There are some who dare to claim Robert and his allies had reason to rebel. They say the crown prince stole the Usurper's lady love. '' ''They say my father, King Aerys, murdered Rickard Stark and his son without just cause. Whether these charges are true or not, it doesn't matter! The dragon answers to no one. Aerys's good name has been besmirched in the years since the rebellion. He has been called a dangerous madman, a monster, a tyrant that brought his tragic end upon himself. '' ''Lies! My father was a victim of weaklings in his council! Lackwits who failed him in his hour of need, and let the rebellion spin out of control! But it was not enough. The royal army was crushed at the Battle of the Trident. It was there the valiant Rhaegar met Robert in single combat, but the gods betrayed him, and he perished by the Usurper's hand. '' ''As the Field of Fire had marked the end of the Andals centuries before, the Battle of the Trident seemed to herald the end of the dragon kings. When word reached the capital of my brother Rhaegar's death, my father Aerys moved to protect me, as I was the surviving heir to the throne. '' ''He sent me to the island fortress of Dragonstone, along with my mother, Queen Rhaella, who was great with child. But as my father, my king, Aerys Targaryen, prepared to defend his throne to the bitter end, little did he know of the horrors and betrayals that awaited him and our family. Appearances Characters * Lord Robert Baratheon * King Aegon I Targaryen, the "Conquerer" * Orys Baratheon * Lord Torrhen Stark (not mentioned by name) * Prince Rhaegar Targaryen * Lyanna Stark (not mentioned by name) * Lord Rickard Stark * Brandon Stark (indirectly mentioned) * King Aerys II Targaryen, the "Mad King" * Queen Rhaella Targaryen * Prince Viserys Targaryen Noble Houses * House Arryn * House Baratheon * House Lannister * House Stark * House Targaryen Institutions * Small council Places *Old Valyria (mentioned) *The Crownlands **King's Landing ***Red Keep ****Great Hall *The Riverlands **The Trident *Dragonstone Events *War of Conquest **Field of Fire (mentioned) * Robert's Rebellion ** Battle of the Trident Cultures *Andals Miscellaneous * Bastardy de:Roberts Rebellion (Gesamtführer durch Westeros) pt-br:Rebelião de Robert (Guia Completo para Westeros) fr:La Rébellion de Robert (Histoires & Traditions) Category:Histories & Lore Category:Robert's Rebellion